Battlefront
by Doomgiver
Summary: I messed up on some of the levels but i think its pretty good so R&R plz. I just realized that some people got messed up because i forgot that they had died so sry


I woke up to the heat of the desert sun on the planet Tatooine. I looked over to the adjacent cot to see one of my best friends Nick; he like me is a trooper who loves to use his rifle. In the bunk above me was Will he was a vanguard who... let's put it nicely, the bunk sagged in my face. Sleeping above Nick was Richard who was a sniper who loved the orbital strikes a little too much. Across the bunker was Tim who was also a vanguard who had an eye for when he had to use his rocket launcher. Kevin was a weak pilot, the only thing he could do was give out supplies and bacta. Billy was a pilot who was tremendously strong and violent, he loved to fly. Josh is a trooper who always fights alongside Nick and me. I was a trooper good with all weapons, my name is Evan.

I stretched as I walked out of my tent on the dune sea a I looked into the sky to see the two suns when I saw one of the scariest thing I think I have ever seen. I stared into the sky looking up when Nick walked out behind me and yawned and stretched.

"What you lookin' at Evan," he asked. When I didn't answer he looked up for himself. "Holy Shit," he yelled," There are imperial Star Destroyers up in the sky." Alarms when off as I shook myself out of the trance I was in to run inside my tent and grab my rifle. The second I ran back out the imperial dropships had landed letting out two hundred men and three AT-STs.

"Damn! We already had enough problems with the Tuskan Raiders, now this shit," said Josh.

"Just fight as hard and long as you can," Billy ordered. I smiled and took cover near the bottom of the stairs of the homestead facing the enemy. Richard climbed on top of the arch and started killing stormtrooper after stormtrooper. Billy and Kevin got into the tank on the other side of the homestead, Billy driving and Kevin in the turret. They swung around the corner followed closely by two other tanks moving to meet the imperial AT-STs. Will and Tim ran out and started firing rockets at an oncoming skiff loaded with imperials. After that I didn't really notice what everyone other than Nick, Josh, and, I did.

I shot a Stormtrooper in the faceplate and he fell over. Nick and Josh started to open fire on Imperials. I threw a grenade as far as I could and I smacked a Stormtrooper in the face and exploded killing five Imperials. We ran over to as fast as we could, killing about fifteen imperials, to the sand crawler to capture it. Billy drove up to help us and killed three imperials in one blast.

I smirked and looked on my visor to check the troop count, my jaw dropped. There were fifty rebels left and 130 imperials.

"We need to retreat," I yelled.

"What, we can't," Josh tried to reason.

"There is a Rebel cell in Mos Eisly we can go there," Nick suggested. Billy and Kevin jumped out of the tank a second before it blew up.

"Everyone, get on the skiff," Billy ordered. I looked up to the counter and our forces were diminishing quickly. We soon left as the only rebels left on that battle field. Some scout troopers jumped on speeder bikes and chased us. I threw a concussion onto the head of the first bike and it exploded taking the biker with it. We drew up to Mos Eisley and a rebel sniper was waiting for us.

"Welcome, what happened in the dune sea," he asked.

"We were attacked by the imperials and I think that they are chasing us," Explained Richard, who we picked up while leaving.

"They are looking for the droids," he explained.

"What droids," Kevin asked.

"A pair of droids with the empire's secret plans on it, we must stop them," he continued.

"Well we better get ready to kick some imperial ass," I yelled.

"We have one hundred men here," he informed.

"And they have 130 troops, its going to be a hard fight," Nick commented.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," yelled Billy. I ran into the cantina to get a drink, some more supplies, and to warn the people of the oncoming battle. I picked up my rifle while Richard got on the rooftops to snipe. Billy and Kevin started to build turrets; I wouldn't want to get into one that Kevin built. Tim and Will went to the hanger to protect that area from the oncoming invaders. We had a cargo ship on the other side of the city in case the worst would happen. Nick, Josh, and I snuck around the corner to see the first stormtroopers, they fired on us. We fired back and took cover; we had to hold these bastards as long as we can. I fired and looked at the counter quickly diminish on each side. I ran up on the roof tops to fire on the last of the Dark Troopers in our area. I looked at the counter go to 10 rebels and 53 imperials. I grabbed for my comlink, while still shooting, to call the rest of my friends.

"Will… come in Will," I spoke.

"Yea what do you want," he answered angerly," we are under heavy fire."

"I think we need to get off of this planet," I suggested.

"Really," he said sarcastically. Nick, Josh, and I fought our way into the hanger to get the rest of the guys out to save their lives. They came down the ramp and we all ran to the cargo ship as fast as we could. We boarded the ship while Billy and Kevin got into the cockpit and took off leaving Tatooine behind.

"Where do we go now," asked Richard.

"There is a Rebel cell on Rhen Var that needs a little help," explained Billy. We jumped into hyperspace in route to Rhen Var.

We came in to see the ice planet sitting there and a Star Destroyer hovering up above. We flew down into the atmosphere of the planet to the rebel cell.

"Hello, what are you doing here," one soldier asked.

"Tatooine we taken by the imperials and we got your distress signal," explained Richard.

"Thanks but I don't know if we are going to win this battle," he frowned.

"Why, the numbers are 250 rebels and 200 imperials, we out number them," I questioned.

"They have Darth Vader with them," he explained. We all reloaded our weapons and walked to a small tower ahead of us.

"Then we'll have to fight hard," I smirked. They all smiled and followed behind us. We charged to capture and defend all of the control points we could. We got about four when I saw Vader for the first time on the battlefield. We were easily killing stormtroopers but Vader was cutting down rebel after rebel. I was on the watch when Vader started to run up to Will, Nick, and me. He used force push to shove us on our backs while he ran up to me. He swung his light saber to make it face it down as he was getting ready to stab me Will tackled him. I jumped up just to see Vader fall off of the cliff, I knew Vader didn't die but Will did. Will died to save us…me and to get Vader out of the battle. I stood and started to bash Imperials off the watch and down to the area below. I looked at the troop reader to see the numbers, Rebel 23: Imperial 127.

"We have to get back to the ship," I yelled.

Everyone started to follow closely and we got to the boarding ramp of the ship and tried to wait for some more soldiers to come. Most of our men were killed running down the stairs getting away from the stormtroopers. Five were coming towards the ship when a Dark Trooper fell out of the sky and started to open fire. He killed three of them and then Richard shot him in the back of the head. One was killed with a grenade and the last one was about five feet from the ship when he got shot in the back of the head and fell into my arms. I ran back into the ship and closed the ramp as we lifted off. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing.

"What's wrong," asked Billy.

"I have known Will for half of my life and I'll never see him again," I said as I choked back the tears.

"That's what war will do," Nick sobbed. Everyone gave Will a moment of silence for his our loss.

"All rebels will report to Yavin 4," came over to the com system.

"Well I guess we will go to Yavin 4 next," smiled Billy as he punched in the hyperspace route.

I was just waking up to the morning sun to see the dense forests of Yavin 4 and all of the animals waking up.

While everyone was waking up I walked outside to see a strange looking ship fly by and into the hanger. I walked down to see the people get off; I saw a wookie, two human males, a R2 unit, a protocol droid, and Princess Leia. I smiled when I saw her again and I sat thinking what was going on.

After about an hour all pilots were called into the briefing room. I snuck outside the door to hear about the Death Star and the plans to destroy it. I wondered what the general would do with the other troopers.

"So Billy what was that all about," I asked as he walked out.

"A mission of the highest importance," he explained. "The general wanted Kevin and I to stay and pilot escape shuttles if the worst is about to happen." I looked at him funny and went to the barracks to tell everyone else about it, within an hour the story was floating around the entire base. The fighters and bombers lifted off not much later and flew off to save the day. After about an hour of watching the Death Star come ever closer then I saw a giant explosion to I shielded my eyes then looked up to see the Death Star gone. I jumped up and down and cheered while the remaining fighters returned for the celebration. We partied for hours until an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"There have been sightings of imperial forces closing on our position. Everyone needs to get to the evacuation stations." My orders were to defend the arena outside the arena long enough for the leaders to evacuate. We got out to the arena just to see the imperials come at us with brutal force. I charged and shot down about five, we were out numbered two to one, but I knew that every man would fight till the end. I charged up the stairs and shot some stormtroopers coming at me and I turned around to see if my friends were close behind. I saw Billy running up the stairs close behind me as I felt a sharp pain in my back, I had been shot. I collapsed and rolled down the stairs and Billy ran down to me.

"Stay still, I'll fix you," he smiled. I laid there as he worked on my back, after a few short minutes he stood up and helped me up also. I stood and shot a few stormtroopers we were losing horribly and everyone knew it. We retreated back into the forest until we got to an ancient temple.

I ran up the hill and got to a small pyramid with Nick, Billy, Kevin, Will, and Tim. I stopped, turned around, and leveled my rifle.

"What are you doing," asked Kevin.

"I'm not going to lose another battle," I yelled. That seemed to get the attention of the Rebels inside of the main temple. They charged out and saw the following imperials. We all charged into battle and started to shoot.

Richard was on top of the bridge overlooking the battlefield ready to kill, in fact he already was. I got to the top of the stairs to see a squad of stormtroopers run up, just to die, I threw down a grenade and it exploded in the middle of the group…killing them all. I charged down with Nick at my side trying to take the fountain from the imperials. We were almost at the clearing when we saw an AT-ST come out and started to fire at us. Tim and Will gave it a harsh barrage, toppling the machine after six well placed rockets. We used the fallen vehicle to our advantage as cover. We shot many pilots, rocketmen, and scouts. I threw a grenade into the main area killing five stormtroopers and two pilots. Nick and I ran in trying to capture the fountain killing stormtroopers and other imperial bastards. Ten rebel soldiers ran up giving us some support in that area trying to take the last area. We used the stone pillars as cover as we pushed the imperials back into the woods. We ran over the bridge and finished the last of the stormtroopers. I cheered and shot into the air in celebration. We got to our transport and loaded on our stuff. We lifted off and set off to the ice planet Hoth.

I woke up late in the afternoon after a midnight watch shift to alarms going off.

"What's going on," I asked a soldier.

"The imperials have found us," he answered. I frowned and went to my poison outside the bunker in my trench. I looked up to see four AT-ATs walking towards us, two much farther ahead then the others. What I saw was six of our snow speeders fly to the giant walkers. All I know is that one has Billy and Kevin and one has Commander Skywalker. I saw them fighting the walkers with their blasters, uselessly. I got into a dish turret and started firing at the smaller AT-STs I brought down one of the four chicken walkers. A small squad of five Dark Troopers landed behind me and started to shoot. Before they could hit me I rolled and threw a grenade into the middle of them. All but one used their jetpacks to dodge it I started to fire at the rest of them killing one the other three were shot down by my allies.

A large group of twenty stormtroopers came over the hill and charged at us. Nick and I both threw grenades into the group killing some. We knew that we had to run to live so we retreated back into the bunker as we ran. As we ran in Josh fired one last bolt as we saw an AT-AT go down. We ran over a bridge, got some supplies, and ran over the next bridge. We got to the other side of the bridge where Josh set a small charge. As the stormtroopers came chasing he detonated the bridge and we made our escape. We came out of the other side seeing Tim shooting on of the AT-ATs and took it down with a well placed rocket. We had to defend the shield generator at all costs so we got into turrets and started shooting. I saw something on top of the main hanger so I was about to shoot it when I realized that it was Richard. I smiled and got back to killing imperials. I looked at the troop counter to see that the imperials were cut down to a slim thirty and we still had 106 men left. I looked up just to see a fiery snow speeder flying towards me.

I jumped out of the way as it hit right where I was standing. I opened the cockpit to try to save the pilots.

"Nick, help me with this," I asked. He came over and started to pry at the cockpit. As it opened we stared in horror to see Billy wounded. We carried him to the medical droid ten meters away and laid him there gently. We went over to see the other pilot, it was Kevin. We yanked him out looked at him, drug him to the medical droid, and threw him next to Billy. We charged after the remaining imperials, who were in full retreat. We came over the hill to see in horror that there were six more AT-ATs and one thousand more men. We retreated back to the transport that we needed to board and took off.

After a little wile, I wasn't keeping track of the days; we got a call to come to a gas planet of Bespin. We rode the transport there and landed in a hovering city of Cloud City. Everyone in my little group went to the upper level to charge at the imperial forces. We fired down the hall to a large group of stormtroopers killing about ten. We got to the end of the hall and secured it. As reinforcements came we started to move past a small tower toward the next imperial position. We ran down the hall give a barrage of laser fire and rockets charging into the small room. We got there, easily secured it, and left. There was one spot left for the imperials, a small courtyard out side. I fired and threw grenades into the bulk of the forces killing ten and wounding many more. Richard used his recon droid to call in an orbital strike.

"Ha! Just killed twenty four men," he laughed.

"Actually one is getting up," commented Kevin.

Richard raised his rifle and shot," No he's not." We laughed and kept firing at the imperials. I looked at the troop counter and saw that there were five imperials left and 169 rebels. I killed one with my rifle, Tim killed two with his rocket launcher, and Billy got the last two with his blast cannon. I smirked and suddenly frowned at I heard a message over the comlink.

"_All troops get to the platforms to defend the Tabanna gas," _It said. We boarded our little transport and moved to the platforms.

We landed on one side while the imperials were on the other. I charged in moving toward the extractor. When I got there five Dark Troopers were trying to capture it. I fired at them killing two when Nick charged up the ramp and killed the remaining three. Richard went up a ramp next to the extractor and got on a rail and started to fire on the enemy. The rest of us ran down the next ramp fighting for the bridge. We got to the top of the other ramp on the other side and looked to our left. We saw about twenty imperials there against the four of us. I stopped in fear until a proton torpedo slammed into the middle of them killing all.

"Thanks," I said over my comlink.

"_Your welcome_" said Billy in return. I smiled and we went to the left and moved to one of their landing zones. We moved across the bridge shooting random imperials while moving to the top. The anti air gun looked down towards us and Tim fired two rockets, killing the guy but not the gun. We ran up the ramp and tried to take the main landing area. We turned around to see an imperial getting in the gun. He looked up and started shooting at an X-wing coming right towards us. We tried to dive out of the way but missing one s foil it kept coming. I looked into the cockpit and saw Kevin flying it. Josh was trying to get up when the X-wing smacked into his side, bounced up, and took out the turret. The X-wing exploded into a fiery ball and fell into the pit of the planet. We ran over to Josh and looked at him seeing the impact killed him instantly. I stood and started to fire at random stormtroopers while looking at my troop counter Rebel 142 Imperial 3. I ran up to one of the remaining troopers and smacked him with the butt of my rifle. I looked up to see that we had won because our allies killed the remaining two.

Nick walked up to me and said," Well, this sucks."

"Yeah," I commented sadly.

"That's the first time Kevin has ever killed anything," Nick smiled. I laughed and walked over to the transport. We flew to the main rebel transport and stat threw the briefing for the biggest rebel attack on the empire ever. Nick, Richard, Tim, and I volunteered for the ground mission while Billy was summoned to attack the death star. We came in an imperial shuttle and landed on the planet.

We landed and moved into position waiting for Commander Solo's sign to attack. We outwitted the guards and tried to set the charges when we were ambushed. I thought all was lost until the imperials were attacked by the natives. We got ready to fight and defeat the imperials so we could save our friends. I got on a speeder bike and shot/ran over 11 imperials until I saw an AT-ST standing in front of me. I jumped off and it ran into one of the legs and it fell. I laughed until I saw another one right behind it. I was frozen in fear until two logs came crashing into the sides of its head. I ran toward an opening and started to open fire killing many imperials. A large group of rebels followed commander Solo into the bunker to take out the shield generator. There were two turrets with two imperials inside of them. When we got to the doors they were locked tight so we had to defend as long as we could. Richard was on the ground sniping when a rebel troop next to me was shot in the head.

"Richard there's a sniper out there," I yelled. He looked around for the sniper and stopped.

"I've got him in my sights," Richard chuckled. I looked over to where he was pointing to see the sniper looking right back at him. They both fired at the same time and killed each other. I kept shooting until a walker came right up next to us even Solo looked scared until a wookie popped out of the hatch.

After a little trickery with the remaining imperials we got the door open and went into the bunker. We set the charges and ran like hell out of there. The dish exploded into fiery chunks… all we could do then was to wait. It seemed to take forever but when the Death Star exploded above us we all cheered. They rebel air force landed and we partied all night long. Nick, Tim, and I were giving a memorial service for all of our friends who died to help defeat the empire.

"Will, Josh, Richard, Billy there all gone," I muttered softly.

"Is someone talkin about me," said a voice from behind the bushes.

"Billy is that you," asked Nick.

"Yeah what about it," he replied. We all went over to him and shook his hand. "Did you guys think I was dead," he asked. We all just nodded our heads and laughed until one of the natives came up to our fire, stuck something in it, and started smoking the lit thing.

He walked up to each one of us and gave every last one of us one. We all sat down and smoked until we blacked out. When I woke up in the morning I saw Billy making out with one of the natives I didn't know what to think, but I just smiled and laughed.


End file.
